El Vampiro del Más Allá
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Secuela de "Azathoth". Jonathan acecha desde el otro mundo a su hermano Peter y su esposa Julia. Cuando ambos se mudan a la casa de Jonny, descubren que el horror se prepara para su resurrección.


**EL VAMPIRO DEL MÁS ALLÁ**

Escrito por Federico H. Bravo

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>

Julia entró en el vestíbulo acompañada de Peter. Él le sonrió y alzó una mano en gesto teatral hacia el interior de la vivienda.

-Bien, ¿Qué te parece, querida? – preguntó.

Julia estudió detenidamente el mobiliario. Paseó por el vestíbulo, accedió el living y pasó un dedo sobre una repisa. Miró a su marido con ojos críticos.

-Llena de polvo – fue su comentario – En verdad, tu hermano sí que tenía un gusto retorcido por las cosas.

La sonrisa de Peter vaciló en su rostro. Julia se maldijo a sí misma. Había ocasiones en que era demasiado extrovertida. Tuvo que recordarse que a veces, la discreción era cien veces preferible, dado el caso.

El hermano de Peter se llamaba Jonathan. Hacía siete meses que había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, sin dejar rastro. No era algo impropio de él; Julia lo conocía bastante bien.

Jonathan era considerado la oveja negra de la familia. Donde Peter era sosegado, su hermano era salvaje y apasionado. Siempre fue un rumor no del todo confirmado que _Jonny_ (como le decían los mas íntimos) estaba mezclado con la magia negra y la brujería.

Por supuesto, Julia no lo creía, pero de ser cierto estaría totalmente a tono con la ciudad legendaria de edificios y chapiteles góticos que se elevaba a su alrededor.

Solía decirse que en Arkham, la verdadera magia existía.

Fuese como fuese, Jonathan había desaparecido hacía siete meses y ahora, Peter y ella se mudaban a la que fuera su vivienda.

-Cariño, perdona – se disculpó Julia – No quise decir eso sobre tu hermano…

Peter alzó una mano.

-Solo vamos a olvidarlo, ¿bien? – pidió él. Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Peter suspiró y volvió sus ojos a la casa. Se tomó unos momentos antes de decir:

-Con un poco de pintura, unas refacciones aquí y allá, y quedará como nueva. ¿Qué me dices?

-Que me parece bien – Julia sonrió – Después de todo, es una casa muy amplia.

-Okey, okey. Llamaré a los de la mudanza. En un par de semanas, todo estará listo. Tendremos un lindo lugar donde pasar el invierno. Ya veras.

Julia asintió. Su esposo salió hacia fuera con el teléfono celular en la mano para hablar, dejándola sola un momento.

Ella aprovechó ese instante de silencio para pensar sobre la futura mudanza que tendría lugar… y sobre el antiguo inquilino de la vivienda.

Julia conoció a Jonathan antes de casarse con Peter. Desde el principio, no le gustó. Le parecía un tipo desagradable. No se trataba de que fuera físicamente feo; por lo que sabia, era bello según los cánones estéticos a la moda. No. No se trataba de eso. Era que había en él _cierta_ ansia, _cierto_ desenfado, cierto… _nihilismo_, que ella no compartía.

Nunca quiso decírselo a Peter, pero cuando Jonny desapareció, Julia lo consideró una bendición. Estaba segura al cien por cien de que la conducta amoral y la vida desordenada que llevaba lo conducirían a la ruina, tarde o temprano.

A Julia le provocaba cierta satisfacción personal descubrir que no estuvo errada.

Olvidándose por un momento del hermano desaparecido, caminó por la silenciosa casa hasta que se paró delante de la puerta que daba al sótano.

Un extraño sentimiento la embargó.

Julia no supo decir por qué, pero se encontró abriendo la puerta y echando una mirada hacia unas escaleras que descendían en la oscuridad.

Se quedó allí, quieta y sin entender qué era lo que estaba esperando ni por qué había reaccionado de tal forma. Tampoco tenía explicación para el sentimiento raro que la envolvía.

Estiró una mano hacia el interruptor de la luz. Lo presionó.

Nada ocurrió.

Avanzó un poco y miró hacia abajo con mas detenimiento. El lugar olía a humedad. Aguzó la vista y le pareció ver algo en el fondo, en el piso. Arrugó la frente tratando de dilucidar de qué rayos se trataba cuando de repente una mano cayó sobre su hombro.

Julia dio un respingo. Se volvió.

Era Peter.

-Hey, lo siento – se disculpó él, al verle la cara – No quería asustarte, perdona. Acabo de hablar con los de la mudanza para coordinar todo – desvió su vista hacia el sótano - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Nada. Solo… echaba un vistazo. Es todo – Julia resopló, tratando de tranquilizarse. Cerró la puerta del sótano – Salgamos de aquí, por favor. Creo que necesito un poco de aire.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, mi reina. Vamos.

Mientras acompañaba a Peter hacia el exterior de la casa, Julia se volvió para mirar la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

Por algún motivo en especial, se sentía mas tranquila de haberlo hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>2 <strong>

Pasaron varias semanas…

En todo ese tiempo, Julia y Peter comenzaron a mudar sus pertenencias a la casa de Prospect Street. Fue un proceso largo y tedioso el desembalar cosas y acomodar todos los muebles, pero al menos era algo que hacer y los mantuvo bastante entretenidos. La casa era grande y con las refacciones que Peter planeaba hacerle, resultaría realmente acogedora.

De todos los lugares de la vivienda que menos le gustaban a Julia, el sótano se llevaba el primer puesto. No sabía bien por qué, pero aquél lugar le daba escalofríos. Era frío y húmedo, y sospechaba que hasta tenía ratas y unas cuantas cucarachas, pero lo más inquietante llegó con lo que Peter y ella habían descubierto sobre su piso: un círculo con una estrella invertida de cinco puntas, dibujada con lo que parecía ser sangre.

-Válgame Dios – murmuró Peter. Ahí enfrente tenia la confirmación de los rumores sobre las brujerías que practicaba su hermano – Sí que estaba muy enfermo… - comentó, al rato, con lastima.

Al ver que Julia palidecía ante aquella evidencia tan contundente sobre las aficiones de Jonathan, Peter la tranquilizó anunciándole que borraría aquel dibujo de inmediato.

-Nada que algo de lejía, agua y un buen trapo de piso no puedan remediar.

Pese al optimismo de su tono, Julia no pudo menos que preguntarse el resto de la tarde qué era lo que Jonathan había hecho dentro de ese círculo… y que cosas espantosas podría haber pensado que gracias a él convocaría.

Nada bueno, sin duda.

* * *

><p>Otro par de días mas tarde y ya instalados en la casa, Julia volvió a bajar al sótano. No iba a ese lugar asiduamente y después de la mudanza, Peter guardó en él los antiguos bártulos de su hermano. Si bien el círculo y su estrella satánica habían sido borrados, Julia todavía se sentía inquieta en ese sitio.<p>

Nunca podría explicarse la razón, pero era como si el aire en ese lugar estuviera enrarecido. _Envilecido_, seria la palabra exacta.

¿Qué actos retorcidos podrían haberse cometido ahí? Cualquier cosa que imaginara era un juego de niños, seguramente en comparación con lo que el siempre salvaje Jonny pudiera haber hecho en sus ratos libres.

Para ser sinceros, habría que decir que Julia tuvo un primer indicio del futuro horror cuando se topó con el libro…

Estaba dentro de una caja de iguales tomos raídos pertenecientes a la biblioteca personal del anterior dueño de la casa y que Peter había guardado sin molestarse en revisar. Se trataba de un volumen grueso cuyo titulo (El Necronomicón) no le dijo nada cuando lo leyó. Julia intentó averiguar algo más, pero se llevó un desencanto enorme cuando abrió sus páginas y descubrió que estaba en latín.

Pensó al principio en mencionar a su marido el descubrimiento, pero no lo hizo sabiendo la respuesta que le darían de antemano. Sin duda, diría Peter, se trataba de otra más de las excentricidades perniciosas de su loco hermano. Lo mejor seria quemarlo.

Por un extraño motivo, Julia no quiso que aquello sucediese. Había algo en aquél libro que la fascinaba. Quizás su aspecto importante. Quizás su antigüedad. No sabía bien qué la impulsó a conservar el tomo. Puede que en algún futuro no muy lejano averiguara qué estaba escrito allí.

* * *

><p><strong>3 <strong>

_No tenía boca, pero solía gritar. _

_No tenía oídos, pero no paraba de escuchar. _

_No tenía tacto, pero sentía dolor. Un dolor terrible, lascerante e indescriptible._

_Prisionera eterna del reino de Azathoth, la mente incorpórea de Jonathan languidecía sumergido en un Más Allá inconcebible. Llevado por sus ansias irrefrenables de apetitos, poder y de conocimiento, el ser humano que alguna vez fue terminó siendo conducido detrás de la Ultima Barrera, en presencia del Señor del Caos, el sultán de los demonios._

_Como castigo por su osadía, no cometida hasta ahora jamás por ser viviente alguno, Azathoth había aniquilado su cuerpo físico, pero preservado su conciencia en una prisión digna de un hereje como él. Atrapado como estaba en un estado intermedio entre el ser y el no-ser, en medio de una dimensión de ángulos y de curvas imposibles, de tanto en tanto el Dios Exterior concedía a su incauto prisionero vislumbrar como a lo lejos y por un sucio cristal, su mundo de origen. _

_Fue de está forma como observó a su hermano Peter y a Julia, su esposa, tomar posesión de la que fuera su vivienda…_

_De haber tenido labios todavía, estos se habrían curvado en una maliciosa sonrisa. Sobre todo, cuando vio a Julia tomar su Necronomicón. _

_Una idea descabellada se pergeño en su mente. Era un pensamiento increíble, osado, casi blasfemo…_

_Era este: existía una mínima chance de escapar de su confinamiento extradimensional. Si lo conseguía, sabia que se arriesgaba a sufrir las iras de los Dioses Exteriores y los Primigenios. Sabia que Yog-Sothoth en persona iría a por él, se encontrase donde se encontrase. Pero sucedía que cualquier alternativa era mejor que permanecer dentro de ese infierno de energía pura y sin cuerpo._

_Cuidadosamente y mientras era azotado por el tormento eterno, Jonathan planeó su fuga… _

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

Peter celebró una reunión en la casa un fin de semana. No era muy grande; apenas asistieron doce personas. Algunas de ellas eran excéntricos amigos suyos, compañeros de trabajo del Estudio Jurídico, y un invitado especial. Este último llamó la atención de Julia.

-El profesor Henry Hermitage, de la Universidad de Miskatonic – le presentó Peter. Hermitage saludó a todos con una reverente inclinación de cabeza y un calido apretón de manos.

Julia descubrió que era un tipo amable pero tímido. Peter y él se habían conocido hacía poco, cuando el sabio erudito y otros miembros de la prestigiosa academia acudieron a su bufete de abogados para contratar sus servicios, por un litigio legal que tenían con cierto caballero, escritor de profesión él, que vivía en Providence, Rhode Island, y que se apellidaba Lovecraft.

-Nunca oí hablar de él – comentó uno de los invitados de la reunión - ¿Es como Stephen King?

Hermitage tuvo que admitir que no lo sabia, puesto que nunca había leído a King y poco y nada conocía sobre la obra de Lovecraft, salvo ciertos asuntos que preocupaban y mucho al Decano de Miskatonic, como para contratar abogados para encargarse del asunto relacionado con ese hombre.

Durante el resto de la cena, Hermitage habló poco y se excusó de no querer aburrir a la concurrencia con anécdotas relacionadas con su trabajo en la universidad. A fuerza de insistir, Peter consiguió que el profesor finalmente les contara en qué andaban por estos días en Miskatonic…

-Actualmente, nos encontramos enfrascados en la traducción de cierto libro del árabe al inglés – admitió – Fue un descubrimiento arqueológico y bibliográfico importante, ocurrido hace poco tiempo. Vino a suplir milagrosamente el tomo de la misma obra que teníamos, pero en latín. Claro que mientras aquella era una traducción, el que tenemos ahora en la universidad es, sin lugar a dudas, el original.

-Algo escuché sobre ello – acotó Peter – Lo de que habían robado un libro importante de la Sección Privada de la universidad, quiero decir. Creo que habían descubierto al culpable, ¿no?

Hermitage se acomodó en su asiento, inquieto.

-Bueno… sí. Resultó ser cosa del que fuera el encargado de la sección, un hombre llamado Wilbur Smith.

-Lo metieron preso, me imagino…

-No exactamente – Hermitage suspiró – Lo hallaron muerto en un callejón, de una puñalada en el estomago. La policía dijo que fue un robo común.

-¿Y el libro?

-Se registró sus pertenencias en su vivienda y no se halló rastros de él. ¿Qué hizo Smith con él? Lo ignoro. A lo mejor tuvo la descarada idea de venderlo en el mercado negro.

Julia escuchaba atentamente la charla. Recordó de inmediato el libro que había encontrado entre las pertenencias de Jonathan y una punzada le aguijoneó el estomago.

_¿Podría ser…? _

-Profesor, ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese libro robado? – inquirió.

Hermitage dudó un momento.

-_Al-Azif_ – dijo finalmente.

Julia suspiró, entre desilusionada y aliviada a la vez. Pero Hermitage no había terminado. Continuo:

-Claro que su nombre en griego es mas conocido…

-¿Y cual seria?

-El Necronomicón.

Julia dio un sobresalto y estuvo a punto de avisarle a Hermitage que el volumen robado se encontraba en la casa, donde ignoraba cómo había hecho el hermano de Peter para adquirirlo. Cualquier elucubración al respecto le dio vértigo.

Sin embargo, optó por no mencionar que tenían el libro e inquirió al erudito sobre el contenido en sí de la obra…

Hermitage dudó. Dijo que no seria recomendable hablar de ello.

-¡Oh, vamos Henry! – lo apremió Peter – Tienes toda nuestra atención. Comienza a hablar. Cuéntanos.

El profesor suspiró ruidosamente. Luego empezó a hablarles del Necronomicón.

* * *

><p>Julia escuchó con el corazón sobrecogido un extenso resumen del contenido de la blasfema obra del árabe loco Abdul Alhazred. Con sumo asombro, oyó sobre Cthulhu y Yog-Sothoth… sobre Azathoth y Nyarlathotep. Sobre la tragedia, el drama cósmico acerca de entidades y poderes tan grandes y antiguos que el ser humano era nada, comparado con ellos.<p>

También escuchó sobre los rituales impuros, prohibidos… cosas escritas, mencionadas en ese libro.

Estuvo a punto de saltar y de mencionar en más de una ocasión que el libro del que el profesor hablaba estaba con ellos, que lo tenían en ese mismo momento a varios escalones de distancia debajo de ellos, pero no lo hizo. Algo le impedía abrir la boca al respecto y no sabia bien qué. Cuando Hermitage finalizó su exposición, se excusó diciendo que tenía que ver algo en la cocina y dejó la reunión. Peter, preocupado, le preguntó antes de que se marchara si estaba bien. Ella le contestó que sí, que no se preocupara. Tenia que ver algo, nada más. Volvería al rato.

Julia le mintió adrede a su marido. Era la primera vez que recordara que lo hacía. No fue a la cocina como dijo; en su lugar, descendió al sótano, rebuscó en un rincón y sacó el libro.

Observó con suma atención su cubierta. Era marrón oscura y corrugada. Al tacto, a Julia le pareció estar acariciando un lagarto. Fascinada y repelida a la vez, abrió sus páginas de nuevo y observó otra vez la apretada caligrafía escrita en latín.

Algo sorprendente le llamó la atención, algo en lo que no reparó anteriormente: parte del libro parecía estar en inglés.

Julia parpadeó._ ¿Estaba así antes?_ Lo cierto era que no lo recordaba. Solo había hojeado un par de páginas en la primera ocasión. Podría ser que aquellas en inglés ya estuvieran allí, pero lo ignoraba.

Algo la impelió casi a pesar de sí misma a leer en voz alta aquella parte traducida…

_-"Que no está muerto lo que yace eternamente, y aun la misma muerte, después de extraños evos, puede morir". _

Un estremecimiento eléctrico la atravesó. La lamparita colocada encima suyo parpadeó.

Cuando Julia pensó que había sido realmente una muy mala idea leer aquél verso en voz alta, ya fue tarde. La puerta del sótano se cerró violentamente y la luz se cortó. Un extraño frío se coló en la habitación y algo en el suelo refulgió con fuerza.

Con horror, Julia observó que se trataba del círculo con la estrella invertida dibujada en él. _¡El mismo círculo que Peter había borrado!_

Un sonido de trompetas se desató en la sala. Julia se tapó los oídos, pero le fue imposible amortiguarlo. Era como si una orquesta se hubiera mudado a la casa y estuviera ejecutando una macabra pieza musical.

Al sonido de las trompetas se le sumó el de unas flautas alocadas. Todo en su conjunto era espantoso. Era imposible que desde el piso superior, Peter y los otros no lo oyeran. Casi esperaba ver entrar a su marido en cualquier momento.

Eso no ocurrió. Lo que sí pasó fue que una especie de energía de alguna clase surgió de la estrella y la envolvió. Sintiéndose como sumergida en un océano de luz y desbordada por el sonido de las trompetas y las flautas, Julia gritó.

* * *

><p>A Peter le extrañó que Julia tardara tanto en la cocina. Disculpándose con sus invitados, fue buscarla y ver si se encontraba bien.<p>

No la halló allí.

-¿Julia? ¿Julia? Cariño, ¿Dónde estas? – llamó.

Al no obtener respuesta, se dirigía ya al piso de arriba cuando lo sorprendió un grito desgarrador, venido desde detrás de la puerta cerrada del sótano.

Algunos invitados a la reunión también oyeron el alarido y el Prof. Hermitage se acercó para preguntar si todo estaba en orden, pero Peter no le respondió. Solo se limitó a abrir la puerta y mirar a las tinieblas del subsuelo.

Tanteó la mano hacia la luz y la lámpara no se encendió.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? – se preocupó Hermitage.

-Eso es lo que voy a averiguar – Peter tomó una linterna y bajó, llamando a Julia en voz alta. El profesor fue con él. Al llegar al final del tramo de las escaleras, sintieron un ruido como de succión.

-¿Qué rayos…? – Peter barrió con el haz de su linterna la sala, en dirección al persistente borboteo que se oía y cuando enfocó al horror directo de frente, pegó un alarido de asco y sorpresa, quedándose petrificado en su sitio.

Sí, Julia estaba allí, pero atrapada entre los brazos de una monstruosidad que alguna vez fue humana. Ahora, la cosa a medio formar succionaba con avidez la vitalidad de la mujer, su sangre y demás fluidos corporales, en un intento de reconstituir su cuerpo perdido.

Con espanto indecible, Hermitage y Peter vieron como Julia se secaba y marchitaba, mientras que aquél vampiro venido del Más Allá se fortalecía mediante ella.

-¡Oh, mi Dios! _¡Julia!_ – gritó Peter, rompiendo el silencio.

La criatura terminó de alimentarse y arrojó sin miramientos el cadáver de Julia, convertido en una momia apergaminada, al piso. Después encaró a los dos hombres recién llegados sin mostrar atisbo de temor.

Bajo la luz de la linterna, los asustados Hermitage y Peter contemplaron obscenos músculos sin piel expuestos al aire, ensangrentados y palpitando de una forma atroz, con una vida que estaba más allá de la vida, y una cabeza descarnada cuyos dos pares de ojos claros los observaban desde unas cuencas oculares sin parpados.

Cuando finalmente el ser habló, lo hizo dirigiéndose a Peter.

-Tu esposa ha estado deliciosa, hermano – dijo en un casi perfecto inglés. Al carecer de labios bien formados, todavía las palabras emergían de su boca con acento gutural y silbante.

Pero la voz era reconocible, al menos para Peter. Estupefacto, pronunció su nombre…

-¿Jonathan?

El espectro rió. A continuación se abalanzó a una velocidad de pesadilla sobre ambos hombres con los dedos extendidos, cual garras crispadas.

Tenía hambre y debía saciar a toda costa su apetito…

* * *

><p><strong>5 <strong>

Para cuando la policía de Arkham llegó, alertada por un vecino que escuchó los gritos que surgieron de la vivienda, Jonathan había despachado a todos los presentes en la reunión. En total, las autoridades encontrarían mas tarde catorce cadáveres, tres de ellos en el sótano, en atroces condiciones.

Jonny no se preocupó por eso. Antes de que los polis llegaran se había alimentado lo suficiente con todas aquellas personas y su cuerpo físico, ya restaurado, con músculos, cartílagos, huesos y piel en su lugar, respondió a la perfección. Tomó algunas cosas, incluidas ropas y el Necronomicón, y las llaves del coche de su hermano, y se marchó.

Sabía que notarían su ausencia, allá en los mundos de pesadilla en los que estuvo prisionero. Muy pronto, Yog-Sothoth en persona o tal vez, alguno de sus agentes, vendrían tras él.

Sonrió, maniático. ¡Pues que lo hicieran! Aquellos entes podrían ser muy poderosos, pero ignoraban tanto a los seres humanos y sus costumbres que no habían podido detener a su espíritu rebelde e insolente.

Había logrado lo que hasta ahora nadie había conseguido jamás. Un verdadero milagro: ir hasta el trono de Azathoth y volver. Aunque había sacrificado su condición humana en el proceso…

De ahora en más no solo la posible condena de los Dioses Exteriores pendía sobre él, sino un ansia irrefrenable, un apetito imperioso de alimentarse cada tanto de vitalidad, sangre y demás fluidos corporales humanos.

Oh, bien. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? No todo podía salir siempre perfecto.

La inmortalidad que había ganado tenía su precio.


End file.
